Gardevoir and Her trainer 2: Camera shy
by Robin.exe
Summary: Gardevoir never felt so a sahem for being afraid of the recording device her master bought. But with a little help and encouragment by Mawhile, she decided that it aint so bad being recorded! Female Mawhile/FemaleGardevoir/Male trainer One shot LEMONS


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, with the view counter at 917 for Gardevoir and Her trainer. I decided why not and go ahead with the sequeal, since it is near 1000 views. So here you go everybody Gardevoir and Her trainer 2: Camera shy introducing Mawile, hope you all enjoy and have fun. Same rules apply, if this story gets up to 1000-1500 views it will have another sequeal, now there is going to be another story after this one since the last story will hit 1000. It will be my Oc's Robert's Pokemon Umbreon from the Unova story being with Glaceon during his time at Hoenn regioin, while also showing what Pokemon's Robert caught. So hope you look forward to that.**

**Remember that Gardevoir and her trainer the pokemon's are anthros. I will do some requests, as doing these stories are also helping me update my Naruto fanfic XD So if you have a request then don't hesitate to ask, though no Yaoi please...The Pokemon section is suddenly filled with them. Pokemon can be anthro or normal. So without further adiu enjoy this next story of Gardevoir and Her trainer.**

**To Shadow: That would be kind it lol...That and I awlays think to add and extra letter to a certain Pokemon's name ^^; like Mawile for instance, sounds like Mawhile in my head and probably a few others. But all seriouness it still sounds the same lol XD I'll go and fix that now, I had a itchy feeling I miss spelled Mawiles name wrong.**

**XXX**

Gardevoir and Her Trainer 2: Camera shy

It has been a very long journey for Gardevoir and her friends. Apparently in order to reach the eighth gym badge, they needed a Pokemon that will be able to dive underwater to be able enter the volcano like island that is in the middle of the ocean. Sure Swellow the flying type of the group will have no problem bringing her master to the island, but like he said to them all is that the trip overseas will probably take about three days to reach the island.

Which made Swellow upset considering, she wouldn't be able to help their trainer get his final badge. So instead he took them all to lilycove city where the Pokemon department mall was along with the Pokemon contests, really great hotel rooms along with a Pokemon fan club. Diners that have great foods and services in the buildings, a light house out on a mountain side to guide boats and fisherman to the port and docks.

This place almost haves it all and what better way to spend time with his Pokemon at the Pokemon department store! And boy were they having a great time there, they were surprised to see so many different stuff that even one person could get overwhelm with the sheer size of the building!

Pokemon toys that were scatter across the shelves, even some that looked like Gardevoir and them only in what seems to be animal's. While others were just your usual knick-knacks of balls, glass cups and other merchandising items.

Even her master bought what appeared to be a recording device that would capture anything that it shoots. Which scared the living daylights out of her and then she would use her teleport ability to get out of there. With a loud screaming and putting her arms up in defense, for when he would direct the camera towards her she would instantly disappear from sight and teleport to another location. Course it wasn't that hard to find the Psychic type, considering she sticks out like a sore thumb that and the combination of Green hair with the white dress is easy to spot.

Though she felt really a shame for being afraid of a little device like that, considering it wouldn't be any different than a Pokeball, but just the way it is shape and made really gives her the creeps along with being worried about the other Pokemon in the group.

Her hiding places though weren't the best…Since most of the store doesn't really have white walls along with green walls. If they did though, she would totally blend right in the walls if she were to face directly at it. But alas, that psychic connection she made with her master will allow him to spot her wherever she goes without even trying. Though she won't complain about how strong their bonds are with each other for him to find her like that.

After a while of cat and mouse, her master told Gardevoir that it was okay to run away if she feels frighten and stopped following her with the device. She lowered her eyes half way open, knowing how her master probably wanted her to be in that device as well with the others. Sure she is miss-impetrating the use of the device and has been told many times by the other Pokemon in the party that nothing bad happen to them along with being alright.

It is just that she doesn't feel comfortable, staring at her master with a strange device over his face watching her along with following her throughout the store like that. She wants to see his handsome face, not some robotic machine!

Couple hours have passed since their visit in the Pokemon department store and now they were resting in a very expensive hotel, in which her master saved up a lot of money to buy them a room along with buying that dreadful recording device from the store! She could not believe he actually bought it along with bringing it with him on this journey. Telling everyone that he wanted to try and make a video journal about his adventures in the Hoenn league. Well she couldn't blame him for wanting to keep a journal of his adventures, but she really hope it was in a book and not some strange machine…

Xxx

After entering their room and getting all settle her master left with the other Pokemon, minus her and Mawile. A dark steel type Pokemon that they encounter in a cave not too far from where the path that leads to the trolley up to the volcano was and immediately capture her with one Pokeball, ever since then Mawile would not leave the poor Gardevoir alone and will always hang out with her, or tease her or going to the point of messing with her body during her sleep! She could feel the girls hands roaming and squeezing every part of her body purposely trying to get the Gardevoir arouse just to see what she will do if she couldn't control herself, which Gardevoir really hated that she couldn't use her psychic abilities on the Mawile since dark types aren't effective on Psychic types.

But what really get on her nerves the most? Is when she uses that giant maw of hers, slurping and licking all over Gardevoir soaking her with saliva! In one day Gardevoir had to constantly take her dress off to have it dry only to get push onto the ground and scream in pleasure from the mischief Pokemon maw like tongue slurping up her breasts and biting them along with seeing how far they could stretch, then sticks her tongue in her warmth that invaded her privacy and personal space, she tried everything to fight off Mawile to stop but she just wouldn't listen.

Well thankfully for today she isn't going to do anything with her. Considering she, promise her master to keep an eye on Gardevoir along with making sure that she was doing fine. Taking a quick glance to the young girl who was sitting on the edge of the hotel bed, with her legs kicking up in the air in a playful like manner wearing what look like a v-strap yellow vest, trying to show off a none exist cleavage along with showing her stomach in full blown not a care in the world wanting to show off her body and her modest B-cup breasts. While her yellow short skirt hid nothing as Gardevoir could see that Mawile is one of those seducing type of personality Pokemon and wonder if she ever tried to seduce her master into capturing her?

"Hey Gardevoir how old are you?" Mawile asked with her child like face staring at her with curious eyes, along with the maw on her head happily bouncing on the bed with a personality of its own. Gardevoir who looked up in thought while standing in front of the brewers, folding and organizing her masters clothes, tilt her head side to side a bit with her white dress swerving a bit from the motion.

"Hmm…In Pokemon years I say about 25 years old. But in human years around 18 years old…What about you?" Gardevoir informed/asked the young looking Pokemon only to widen her eyes when Mawile said with a playful grin.

"Pokemon years, I'm around 29 years old. While in human years 22 years old, heh I'm older than you are Gardevoir that will make me, your senior!" She exclaimed causing the Gardevoir to thrust her arms down in frustration while turning away with a huff of air. Annoyed at the Pokemon's behavior always acting so childish.

She then started slamming and opening the brewers a lot harder this time around, along with seeing the playful smile on Mawile face being reflected off from the mirrors just increasing the anger inside of the Psychic type…OOH does she wish she had fighting type moves, so she could get rid of that smug face of hers…Wait she can learn fire punch, ice punch and thunder punch. Are they consider fighting type moves?

"Alright Gardevoir what is really bothering you? You can tell me we're both girls here." Mawile asked while bringing her hands on her waist letting the maw on her head calmly lay down on the bed. Tilting her head a bit with a concern looked and hoping that whatever the problem was she could try and help out the psychic pokemon. But…If it's what their trainer said it was, then she can easily get him to film her having fun with Gardevoir since he is right out the door filming the both of them as they speak.

Gardevoir who had her eyes half way open, slowly closed the brewer and let out a defeated sigh. "I guess…I am a shame of showing myself in front of master's camera. At first I thought it was a device that could litterly put all six Pokemon in one contraption…" she explained while hugging herself tightly scrounging up her shoulder sleeves, the eep with a huge blush when Mawile retorted spinning her hands a bit.

"Yeah right, you're just upset that you won't be able to spend time with our master. Along with wanting to do dirty things with him, am I right?" She stated with a perverted grin plastered on her face along with the maw moving up in down in a chuckle like matter. Watching Gardevoir quickly turning and looking down at the yellow Pokemon all the while moving her arms up and down in one of those goofy anime fashion you see on T.V. Boy was she enjoying watching the proud Psychic type panic.

"No, no, no! It is nothing like that honest eheh!" Gardevoir stutter through her voice while rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment, seeing how the Mawile still haven't let go of that smile of hers only seem to widen even more from the un-heard truth behind Gardevoir's stutter, which she hung her head low and let her arms hang down. "Yes…alright it's true that I will be upset about not being with Master…" she informed while rubbing the side of her arms and shifted her ruby eyes down toward Mawile's own ruby eyes. "We share this very special bond ever since I met him as Ralts, along with being attached to him…" she finished up by sitting down on the bed with her hands folded on her lap. She felt the weight on the bed shifted from Mawile climbing on it and started rubbing Gardevoir's back affectionately. "I really, really love him Mawile. I truly do and if I spend any minute without him, I don't know what I will do…"

Nodding in agreement she understood what Gardevoir meant, she is a feeling Pokemon species. They need to be with their trainers slash loves one in order to stay strong once they are caught or in a relationship with another. Witnessing how close the two were during her small travels with the boy and Gardevoir, she could easily spot that the two of them loved each other very much and will sacrifice anything to be together. Taking a glance towards the door and seeing their trainer trying hard not to let a tear drop, looked up at Mawile with confusion and shook his head at the smirk and wink she gave him, while motioning her hand in a squeezing fashion along with wiggling her eyebrows,. He knew that she was going to do something very drastic and embarrassing to the psychic Pokemon. Then saw that Mawile wanted him to film everything before she got started. He couldn't help but chuckle and brought the camera up to his eye and filmed the two Pokemon on the brown blanket that was covering the king size bed that can hold up to about two people, with the décor of different shapes of wild pokemon. While the floors were carpeted with a blue rug with yellow rings design with sparkled glitters. A mini-fridge in the back room where a kitchen sink was that also led to a big bathroom that had the hot tub.

Hitting the record button on the camera, he started recording the mischievous Mawile who was about to do her thing with Gardevoir and tried his best to keep himself calm, hoping not to get too turn on with the act that was about to begin. Though, he would've mistaken Mawile to be a 14 year old girl only to be surprised when he saw that Mawile, traced the number 22 on the sandy grounds in the cave he caught her in after sending her back out of the Pokeball from capture. He does this to any new Pokemon he captures. But enough with that…

"Gardevoir you need to relax okay? That camera isn't going to take you away from our master you know that right?" Mawile asked while slowly crawling behind the Psychic type whom was watching her move behind her wondering what she was up to. She then shifted her eyes away from the Pokemon, at the same time letting out a quiet sigh and nodded.

"I know I know…I guess I am just really camera shy. I mean, I don't want to show myself to anyone who would watch the tape with me in it…" she replied honestly to the Pokemon then let out a quiet moan, feeling Mawile small hands massaging her shoulders at the same time relaxing herself. "MMMM…That feels good…"

"Wow you're really stressed out Gardevoir, tsk, tsk that's not good for a woman like you. You can easily get bad bones that way. Here let mama, Mawile help you with that!" She joking said while adding some more pressure to Gardevoirs shoulders, listening to the psychic type moan like that was turning even her on! She could tell that Gardevoir really needed this considering she used a lot of her Pokemon powers to get away from the camera holding Trainer and trying to hide herself from the camera itself. Mawile didn't understand why she was afraid? Sure Mawile herself was a bit curious and confuse of why he bought the device in the first place, only to be told, that whatever he is record something that is in front of the camera lens, will be recorded and saved forever! After hearing that Mawile decided to leave a good memory for the trainer by slowly dancing and taking her clothes off in front of the boy, only for said boy to turn the camera off and had a very annoyed look on his face by this action.

So okay, it was her fault knowing that the journal video was just to record his adventures…Not what his perverted Pokemon's were doing, it took a while to convinced him to allow her to do that and many forceful kissing and rubbing up against his warmth to do so and glad he finally lighten up to agree with her.

Now all that is left is to get him to record Gardevoir in the camera and she is home free with being able to do whatever she pleases with the psychic type! "Hey Gardevoir?" she asked in a sing-song voice hearing the psychic type hum out a response to her. "Will you be willing to let Master to record you after I am done with your massage?" She then got another humming in a yes way and smiled brightly and then turned sinister. She then slowly push gardevoir backwards a bit, lying her down on the bed as she carefully stare down at the beautiful psychic type who was breathing lightly from the massage, as her D cup breasts were moving up and down from her light breathing that made Mawile to lick her lips in anticipation for what she is about to do.

In truth she envy's Gardevoirs breasts since they were a lot bigger than hers and wished that her species weren't always mistaken to be children or little teenagers, that and they were never one to be well develop…Though there have been rare occasion that some Mawile's do. Shaking her head to focus on the task at hand, she put her hands back on the Gardevoir's shoulders restarting the massage and adding even more pressure on them and could hear the psychic moan out in slight pleasure along with sighing with content. This was her chance now!

"So Gardevoir let's make a bet okay?" Mawile stated, while moving her arms downward, pressing slightly against the shoulder blades while slightly trailing down her arm, hearing new mews from the Gardevoir as her breathing was soft and blissful, Mawile chuckle lightly as her maw was getting in position right above her head. She then heard Gardevoir mew about what kind of bet. "If I can make you feel so great beyond your dreams, you let the master record you with his camera and give him one heck of a mating you ever done with him!" She informed while licking her lips at the sight of Gardevoir's nipples poking through her dress and always enjoyed how she never wore human clothing to hide her assets along with trailing her finger tips to the edge of each breasts, earning a quick gasp from Gardevoir. "And if I fail to make you feel great, you can do anything you want with me deal?" She said as her maw open up wide and slowly slide its tongue near the moaning Gardevoir who open her eyes slightly, and then scream after the entire maw took her entire upper body in its mouth!

"MPH Mawile!" Gardevoir screamed as he was trying her best to move her arms, but they were pin down by Mawile holding them to her sides, while moaning out from the wonderful taste of Gardevoir's face, as her maw tongue was licking all over the psychic types face, causing her to groan in disgust then widen her eyes, as the giant tongue forced itself into Gardevoir's mouth while screaming in pleasure feeling another tongue entering her along with her bottom part of her dress, being lifted over her warmth as Mawhle was sucking and licking Gardevoir's warmth like there's no tomorrow. "Mmph! Stop- Mawile! Please it, belgh!" she couldn't finish her sentence as the tongue went back in Gardevoirs lips, with the maw making loud slurping noises as it pulled out from her mouth as she was coughing and gagging from the steel type having her way with her, then scream out once more.

"Oh Gardevoir, I can' control myself, it just feels too good!" Mawile shouted. To the trainer though, all he could hear is Mawile's pokemon language while Gardevoir was screaming in pleasure. Gardevoir who was writhing and panting badly, felt the tongue roaming all over her breasts as it was kneading them and pushing up against the fabric of her dress as her eyes were half way open, feeling all the saliva soaking her while bucking her hips up against the Mawile's tongue.

"Don't stop, don't stop! It feels too good!" she couldn't believe what she was saying! She was getting turned on by another female and how ironic it's the one that annoys her the most. But she was curious of something? Why is she soaking her so badly with her maws tongue? She then arch her back as the tongue pressed so hard into her right breast as it was flicking the nipple to harden it even more, then trails to the left breast giving it the same treatment, she was in pure bliss as her bucking and shifting wouldn't stop. She tried to grab anything with her arms and felt Mawile's behind and started squeezing and slapping it earning loud moans from the lustful Mawile.

"OH yes, yes, yes!" Mawile moan while digging more into Gardevoir heat as she used some fingers and stick them in getting a very loud muffle scream from inside her maw as the Gardevoir was going crazy under Mawile hands and don't know how long she would last, especially considering both her and Mawile were now bucking furiously as they both scream and felt their warmth leaving them, only for Mawile to continue licking and slurping all over Gardevoir's body inside the maw. Both her breasts were getting slap with the tongue along with being roughly pushed against the pressure as Gardevoir was having a hard time breathing along with feeling Mawile slurping up whatever left her warmth, she couldn't believe that she did this with the dark steel Pokemon…She scream once more after being spit out from the maw and was left as a messy heap on the floor, panting and breathing with her eyes glazed over, seeing that Mawile still had her sick grin plastered on her face as Gardevoir weakly tried to get up with her shaky arms pushing her upper body up along with groaning in disgust, as her dress hung really low with her hanging breasts that bounced into each other from the fabric not pushing up against them.

Before she could speak Mawile quickly kissed and made out with the gardevoir. Which Gardevoir moan in pleasure and thought what the heck, she never felt that good since her first time with her master!

XXX

Time has passed between Gardevoir and Mawile's interesting make out session. She watched the Mawile leaving the room with slight dragging in her steps while rubbing her sore behind. Gardevoir slap Mawile behind so hard during their make out session that it left the poor Pokemon sore badly. Taking her mind off of that for now and raise both arms up at the badly soak dress of hers along with how you could now see right through the fabric along with her horn ripping the middle of her dress after bending down a bit to reach for another dress of hers in the brewer. "I am so going to kill that Pokemon once I'm done here!" Gardevoir growled out, letting out a huff of annoyance. She then quickly turned towards the door opening to reveal her master with the recording device, walking in and could clearly see how his warmth was pushing up against his pants that made her entire face red. Realizing that he just watch what her and Mawile did along with trying to cover her breasts best as possible, only to reveal them even more, as they were being squish by her arms, as the left breast was moving up and down by the slickness of the saliva, while the right breast was being pushed up from her arm being underneath it. "How…How much have you seen Master…" she asked with nervousness along with some hint of seduction.

She then saw how the camera in front of his eyes had the red lights on indicating that he must've record everything and it was making her very wet along with breathing hard. Remembering what Mawile told her to do and grin with a very deep blush, before her master could ask what was wrong. He was suddenly pushed into the bed with her psychic powers, still holding the camera up to his eye with the recorder going and Gardevoir on screen. He saw that she was starting rocking back and forth in what appears to be a dance along with trailing her arms down to her thighs and up in front of her breasts, leaning forward and started playing with them by making them bounce with her hands slapping up against them and saw her master's warmth pushing more into his pants as she giggle with a blush and continued with her sensual dancing as she brought both hands up above her head clasping her hands together as she was rocking her hips side to side, making the skirt part of the dress to open up along with showing slight view of her warmth that was still wet from what her and Mawile did. She could litterly see how her master was trying his best to break through her psychic powers to jump at her and ravish her…Which she was glad Mawile's idea was working like a charm.

She then rested both hands on her shoulder blades all the while slowly forcing her horn to rip through the wet fabric as each tear could heard along with feeling her nipples getting even hard along with breathing heavier from just watching her masters warmth twitching along with him slightly thrashing about slightly wanting to get her so badly, she slowly lower her right sleeve down her arm while turning around away from him and smiled seductively towards him as her bare back was showing along with where her horn was form and let the dress hang a bit while quickly twirling to face her master with her breasts bouncing and bopping into each other never once leaving that seductive look on her face and giggle at his eyes following them, she then started gyrating her hips like a hula person forcing the rest of her dress off of her down her legs, putting on a great show for her master along with showing her entire body in its glory, with sweat trailing down her entire body with mixes of Mawile saliva. She then went on the bed and slowly started crawling towards her trainer by swaying her hips left and right trying to seduce him so badly. "_Masterr…I want you oh so badly, do you want me?" _she asked telepathically seeing how her master was trying his best no to break ever so much of her hold, before she could reach him he manage to break out of her grip and lunge at the giggling Gardevoir, as they both hit the floor along with making out with each other, while the camera was sat on the floor recording the action between the two.

She then started ripping his clothes off as she scream out in pleasure from him entering two fingers in her warmth, pumping in and out of her causing the poor Pokemon to scream to the heavens only for it to stop as she was coming down from cloud nine and looked up to her master with tired eyes. "_Master…What is…?"_ She then gets picked up in bridal style causing the Pokemon's face to turn beat red as he was walking towards the bathroom along with grabbing the camera with them and closed the door shut.

XXX

"_YES YES HARDER FASTER!"_ screamed Gardevoir who was pushed up against the stain glass slider door, pushing up and down against the glass as her tongue was out of her mouth, breathing and panting really fast as her breath could be seen on the glass, while her breasts were being pressed against the glass as the flesh flatten against the door, with her nipples showing through the door while her head reared back and scream with pleasure, as her master just piston into her in and out with incredible speed, with the warm water cascading down their body along with him biting into her neck leaving hickeys along with moving back along with pulling her with him. Him up against the wall and lifting her legs over his shoulder, he thrust in her even harder along with biting hard into her left breast by pulling it as far he could with her using her psychic powers to vibrate his warmth that was still being pushed and pull out of her. Letting go of her breast and watching it bump into the other. He then sat down grabbing both her legs up in the air and slammed up into her with her eyes widening in pure bliss as drool was falling out of her mouth, as he enter her other warmth that was causing the Gardevoir to thrash about with her head moving left and right, bouncing and tilting all the while her legs were free.

With his hands now re-occupying both slightly bruised white breasts, as he was moving them in circular motion and pushing them into her with great force while kissing the Pokemon deeply with his tongue wrapping around with hers as his left hand decided to start rubbing her front warmth with each thrust he will make into her other, causing the girl to gain new level of pleasure as she was screaming and panting along with shouting out. "_DON'T YOU DARE STOP! MAKE ME YOURS MAKE ALL OF ME YOURS MASTER! I AM HERE TO PLEASE YOU!" _she screamed at the top of her loungs while getting smack on her bottom along with her Master telling her that she will not be like that, she is his lover and will be treated as such. She had tears coming from her eyes as he openly admitted that they both were lovers! Her dream finally came true and couldn't be any happier and what made it even all better? She shifted her ruby like eyes towards the camera that was sitting on the sink facing towards the shower, along with the one side being open on the spot they were mating with each other so the camera can capture everything.

She then screamed out with a mighty wail as her entire being gushed out along with his entering her feeling both of their warmth mixing in with each other along with his going inside of her and out. She wonders if Pokemon and Human could have an egg. Well if they did then she wants to milk him for what he is worth! Feeling her trip was coming to an end she got of her master and quickly squatted down on all fours and shook her bottom at her master with pure animal instinct taking over her now, as she spread it open and felt his mouth latch onto her warmth digging deep into her with new vigor energy as she wailed out in pure bliss along with releasing once more and couple more times after he went inside of her again getting filled once more of his warmth as her screams were becoming more hoarse from doing this action for a long time now and the shower water turning cold on them only heighten her nipples even more as they were now sticking out farther along with her gasping at the feeling of her breasts getting bigger!

Before her master could rest, she quickly turned around and grabbed his warmth in her delicate hands, pumping and moving her hands up and down. Trying to get him hard once more so they could mate again, the drive of wanting to have his eggs were what is filling her head and could sense another presence outside the shower doors and smiled on the inside knowing that it was Mawile watching the two of them make out with each other. She then placed her breasts between her masters warmth along with licking the tip of it and sucking it in her mouth hearing him growl out and moan in pleasure, resting his hands on her head as she smiled and mew to her master while watching him writhed in pleasure from her sucking deeply on his warmth while squishing her breasts between it and moving them up and down with her nipples scrapping off across from each other and widen her eyes feeling an intrusion from her behind and was shock to see that Mawile decided to join in on them and was eating her out!

They moved things back to the bedroom with Gardevoir bouncing off from her master warm, while Mawile used her maws large tongue gliding across the psychic pokemon's body along with digging into her warmth that was in front since her other warmth was being occupied by their masters warmth. Gardevoir screamed from feeling once again her masters warmth entering her along with her stomach extending, Mawile screaming and releasing from just tasting Gardevoir's warm while pinching her nipples as hard she could.

Then before she knew it, both Gardevoir and their trainer ripped her clothes off and went all out with her.

Xxx

Gardevoir and Mawile were under the brown blankets all sweaty and tired, with their cloths littering all over the floor along with them being on both side of their master as they watch him fall asleep. Then they both looked at each other with their eyes closed smiling as Mawile started moaning feeling a pressure on her perky breasts. "I take it miss elegant Pokemon is still horny?" she said seductively. As she watched Gardevoir crawl over their master's body along with forcing him back in her as she groaned out. "Wow I have never seen such a horny gardevoir before" she giggled and scream pleasurably feeling Gardevoir lifting her weightless body and digging into her warmth while speaking to her.

"Ready for round 9 Mawile?" she asked with one long lick to her and felt Mawile's maw biting down onto her bottome slurping into her warmth with her saying.

"You bet, so you think you will be able to get an egg from mating with him so much?" she said between each hoarse breath feeling her time was already coming early with Gardevoir giggling as she was twirling the fur around Mawile's nipple.

"I really hope so…I want to have so many kids with him…Enough talk let…ah dang." She quickly said while puff of smoke came out of her ears while her eyes turned into swirls indicating that she got K.O from using too much energy. Which Mawile open her eyes to see the fainted Gardevoir and huff out in annoyance.

"Dang Pokemon limitation…Oh wait… here it comes…" she said while darkness consumed her as well as swirls replacing her eyes while laying her head right next to their trainer while her maw who had what little strength left moved Gardevoir to the other side, as they all slept peacefully along with Gardevoir rubbing her stomach in her sleep without realizing that Pokemon can have children just takes a long time for it to happen with a human. With dreams of children Kirlia's and Ralts, Gardevoir slept peacefully along with giggling perversely as she was mating with her master and Mawile! While the battery on the camera finally died out and turned off with the words of Battery symbole empty with everything recorded and saved.


End file.
